


NO GAMES || DreamNotFound

by Hexencrow



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: DNF, Dream Smp, Fanfiction, Gen, M/M, Minecraft, Multi, Other, Romance, Video Game, dream - Freeform, dream x george, dreamnotfound, georgenotfound - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexencrow/pseuds/Hexencrow
Summary: A popular Minecraft Youtuber following by the name GeorgeNotFound goes to a new and popular Minecraft-themed arcade run by the Sleepy Bois. Little does he know, he would spend countless nights at the arcade, playing only a single arcade machine, called Manhunt. But, he did not expect the fact that Dream, the main character in the video game, would come alive, right in front of his eyes.This fanfiction was inspired by the song: NO GAMES - SICKICK.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 18
Kudos: 64





	1. Dream Arcade

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first ever fanfiction! I've never written fanfiction before, so this may suck a little. I do hope you enjoy my work though! :)
> 
> Please check out my Twitter if you want: mochathrone  
> I also did post character reference for No Games!Dream here: https://twitter.com/mochathrone/status/1340220851472400384
> 
> Anyways, have fun reading the first chapter! :)

Rain washed through the road as Sapnap drove George through the city. Chilling in the cockpit, “Heat Waves” by Glass Animals playing on the radio, George leaned back to his seat, gazing at the scenery outside of the window.

“Where are we going anyway?” George asked the cracker.

”Oh, I’ve noticed that an arcade opened nearby, it’s called the Dream Arcade. The internet was full of positive reviews about it, so I decided to bring you along to try the place out.” Sapnap answered.

”Neat. What’s the arcade all about?” The brown-haired boy replied.

“Well, to start off, it’s about Minecraft. Like, Minecraft-themed. Also, I think the place is also run by Phil? I didn’t know he had the time to open a fucking arcade, then again, he’s Philza Minecraft after all. In addition, there are certain games that feature a few Youtubers and characters here and there. I think you’ll enjoy the place, Gogy.”

“Hahah, sure. Just lay your eyes on the road and then we’ll see.” George responded as Sapnap continued to drive to the area.

Upon arriving, both parties noticed the place is humongous and that it’s…. quite crowded. Well, after all, It’s Minecraft-themed. Luckily, the security guards recognized both of them, so they got a fast pass to the main hall. Immediately, they were taken away by how gigantic the area was as if it wasn’t your usual arcade.

“Jesus, how much money did Phil spent on this place alone? This seems more like a shopping mall than just your average arcade, jeez….” Sapnap was flabbergasted. Just then, a familiar figure walked up to him.

“Well, it’s not just Phil alone, it’s all of the Sleepy Bois!” Oh, they could recognize that voice anywhere, anytime. The “sociopathic” musician everybody loves, Wilbur Soot. He seems to be well-dressed today, with a suit and all. He greeted both of the Dream Team members and gave them a handful of coins, filled in a plastic bag.

“This is our gift for the both of you. I want you to have a look around the place. There are a lot of areas for you to choose from, so go have fun! If you ever need help, just call us. Have a good evening, gentlemen.” He greeted as he struts away from both cracker’s view.

“Well well… guess we’ll have the time of our lives tonight.” George speaks with excitement. This is his first time ever going to an arcade, and even better, a Minecraft one. He took Sapnap’s hand and ran around, exploring the entire building. The first area is for minigames similar to those in Minecraft Championships, which is named “Block Champions”. It contains all of the minigames like Build-Mart, Battle Box, Sands of Time, you name it all.

Then next to that area is a huge arena called “Sky Wars: Live Action”. Participants go into a lineup to fight each other in that arena. They’ve recreated it so that it’s just Sky Wars but in real life. Of course, the participants take no actual damage, just that if they’re eliminated, they’ll be teleported to the exit of the arena.

“Jesus fuck, who thinks of this idea?” Sapnap was in awe. To be fair, this contraption could only be made by the English major pigman himself - Technoblade. This was an insane build, to be honest. What was going through his mind? And why did the rest of the Sleepy Bois even allow this? George had no answer.

“L-Let’s just go to the next area….” George slowly dragged Sapnap along to the next area. Surprisingly, it’s a bar. No, a MUSIC bar, named “L’manberg Coast”. On the hot seat stood Niki Nihachu singing “Saline Solution” by Wilbur. And in the cocktail bar stood the Philza Minecraft himself. The legendary hardcore man who died to a baby zombie, shameful. Sapnap ran to the bar immediately, while George waved hello to Niki.

“Yooo! It’s great to see you Mr. Minecraft! This place is amazing so far!” Sapnap bursts in joy when he shook Phil’s hand. The Minecraft man grinned in return, flattered with his sudden positivity. George followed Sapnap and also met Phil. Then, the three of them went off with talking for a few minutes, talking about the Dream Arcade.

“So…Why’d you name it the Dream Arcade? You can just name it the “Sleepy Bois Arcade” right?” George questioned the blonde man. He chuckled slightly. “Well, it’s the dream place for everyone right? So, why not name it “Dream Arcade”? Also, Tommy was mad, wonder why hahah!” That got a laugh from both of the Dream Team members. “Ah, I’ve got to treat customers to drinks, it was nice having a chat with the both of you! Have fun!” Philza winked and walked away from them.

“So… should we keep exploring, Gogy?” Sapnap nudged George, earning a chuckle from him. “Yeah, it was nice talking to Philza Minecraft himself. We still have a lot to explore, I think around uh… 3 more areas?” George said.

“You’re correct, Big G.” A child appeared behind them. Oh, wait. That’s Tommy. Oops.

“Oh hey, Tommy, long time no see! Looking dashing, kid.” Sapnap responded. “Do you mind showing us around the remaining areas?”

“Oh, gladly! Gentlemen, follow me!” And then after that, Tommy just went to be their tour guide. They stroll out of the bar and then, their eyes were caught by the dashing lights and theme of the next room. It was all red and gold, dreaded with statues of Sun Tzu, TimeDeo, Purpled, Gamerboy80, Squid Kid… the list could go on. It’s an area dedicated to Hypixel - the biggest Minecraft server. There are game machines like “Potato War”, “Turbo Kart Racer”, “Blocking Dead”, “Grinch Simulator”, all those notorious games on Hypixel are in this room alone. Tommy took a deep inhale to introduce Sapnap and George to this area.

“This field is what you’d call “Hypixel Parlor”. As you may have known, Hypixel is the biggest Minecraft server ever to exist, it is run by Simon Hypixel and his many talented admins like Jayavarmen, XHascox, Plancke, Minikloon, and more. Techno and I have picked many different games to place in this facility, and with all the arcade games around the walls and the huge statues in the middle, I’d say this room is probably the best, like me! Haha.” Tommy boasted.

“Wow, you really did put your all into this place. It’s baffling.” George exclaimed in amazement. Tommy chuckled and led the gentlemen to the next area, which is probably the most interesting area by far. Sapnap and George were then led into a dark hallway by the child, and upon entering the beam of light, they couldn’t believe their eyes for a second.

It is a colossal indoor area with clear ceilings and walls, and in the middle of it all, they can see children flying with “elytras” around the seams of the facility. Tommy welcomed them to the second final area: Wings of Freedom. Then, Tommy explained how this facility works: “This room is to fulfill all your wishes to be birds in real life, and you do remember that we have elytras in Minecraft right? Well, thanks to Wilbur and HBomb, we were able to create unique mechanics for our wings and so, here we are!”

Sapnap and George are **TEMPTED** to try this out, but Tommy blocked them from doing so. Snickered did the child, he said: “Gentlemen, hold your horses, we still have one more area, and to be honest, I have no idea if you could even call this an “area”, but since you’re special people, I’ll lead you both to them. Follow my lead, men!”.

Looking confused and disappointed, they have no choice but to follow him to the final area. The final area was way in the back of L’manburg Coast, and after going through a secret passage behind the stage, there stood a huge door, blocking their way into the other room. However, there were windows to see what was inside the room, but it was opaque so they couldn’t make out anything yet.

“Gentlemen, this is top secret. Welcome, to the Dream Archive. Open sesame!” The blonde British boy yelled as he pushed the two doors open. They stepped in, and as soon as they did, neon red lights illuminated the room. There were a few arcade machines here, but there was one that caught George’s eyes: Manhunt, a video game about a character named Dream, struggling to go to the End while being hunted down by his peers. The objective is for Dream to survive the madness and defeat the Ender Dragon.

“Welcome to the Archive. We don’t really have much in here but I think you both would enjoy this place! Also, Sapnap, George, since you are special people, you will have access to the Dream Arcade anytime, because you see, at the back,” Tommy pointed at the emergency exit, “That’s where you can go in and go out, even if it’s as early as 4 AM, because Philza Minecraft always forgets to lock the back entrance, what a shame. Anyways, let’s go out to the main hall, shall we?”

“Jeez, alright kid.” Sapnap scoffed. “Do not call me kid, cracker.” Tommy replied to Sapnap’s nickname for him. However, George was still distracted by the Manhunt machine, it’s as if it had charmed him. Tommy noticed and walked back to get his attention. “George? Gogy? Hey!” Tommy yelled, which got a reaction from George.

“Yeah yeah, I’m coming, sorry.” George followed Tommy, while Sapnap was concerned about George for a second there. Assembling back to the main hall, the tour ends here for both of the Dream Team’s members. Tommy waved goodbye to them, leaving both of them standing there in the main hall. Sapnap wanted to invite George to play Sky Wars: Live-Action with him, but George had other plans.

He wanted to try out Manhunt.


	2. MANHUNT.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap and George play Sky Wars: Live Action, and then they separated, to where George plays Manhunt for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I didn't expect to finish this chapter in a day! Enjoy! :)
> 
> WARNING: There is a SapNotFound moment in there, but it's kinda lowkey.

“Hey George, can you play Sky Wars with me? I really wanted to spar with you, come on, pleaseeeeeeeee?” Sapnap pleaded with George. George snapped back to reality and agreed to Sapnap’s invitation. They ran to the facility and immediately get in the queue. Some people did recognize them and asked for their autographs and photos with them, which took more time for them to actually get into the game.

Funnily enough, their sky islands are next to each other, so it’s easier to target each other. Sapnap signaled to George by drawing his thumb through his neck. George smirked at his remark, returning his signal with a thumbs down. Oh, it’s game on for the both of them. 10 hearts, 2 opponents, one duel.

Three, two, one. The ringer goes off. Battle royale begins now.

Both opponents rushed to their chests and grabbed whatever they can to fight off against each other. Sapnap got ahold of a bow, while George got an iron sword. After assembling everything they could, they went back on top of the island and they were ready for war. They were glaring at each other, wielding their sacred weapon of choice, and so, war broke out.

George immediately placed down blocks to jump to Sapnap’s island, but since Sapnap had a bow, he had to be defensive. Unfortunately for Sapnap, with a limited amount of arrows, the win leans to George’s side. Now in a higher position than Sapnap, George is deciding whether to stay atop the bridge or jump down and knock Sapnap into the void, while ignoring the clutter of fighting children on the main island. It’s weird how they didn’t even try to target the Dream Team members.

While for Sapnap, he had exactly 3 arrows left. He aimed one at George, missed. Down to two. He tried to do the same thing again but to no avail. Down to one. Sweat formed on Sapnap’s face as George smirked devilishly on his wooden bridge.

“Aww, out of arrows?” George shouted. The expression on his face is nothing more than an evil villain looking down upon the struggling hero. He took a step forward, ready to jump off the platform.

“Watch your mouth, pretty boy.” Sapnap took a step back, hitting his back to a chest unopened. His eyes still focused on George, his left arm searching for anything remaining in the chest. Bingo, he found snowballs. He had to keep this hidden from George.

“Hey cracker, you’re ready for this loverboy to jump down and eliminate you?” The British boy sneered, before taking the leap of faith. Loverboy has fallen for his opponent’s trap. Unexpectedly, Sapnap threw his stash of snowballs into George’s face, catching George off-guard, causing him to fall into the void. Sapnap cackled at his own dirty trick, thinking he had won. Nope.

George was able to block clutch into the open gap under Sapnap’s island and sneaked from behind. However, suffering the fall damage, he sacrificed 8 hearts. The British boy charged at Sapnap, causing Sapnap to fall into the soft grass, and so he lost 8 hearts. George pointed his sword at Sapnap’s neck.

“Aww, think your dirty trick would make me eliminated? Come on, admit defeat already.” George exclaimed, his eyes focused into Sapnap’s eyes of despair. It was a moment of dread, terror, and despair. Horrified, Sapnap was ready to surrender, then a lightbulb lighted up - he had one arrow left. Now, it only comes down to who deals the final blow, who ends this stalemate. 2 hearts, one winner.

Sapnap pulls out his bow, pulling back it’s bowstring, aiming the last arrow at the British boy’s head, while George is ready to slash that rusty iron sword through Sapnap’s neck. The bowstring came unstretched, the sword slashed. Who won, I wonder?

It was neither. They both took damage at the same time, which caused both of them to be eliminated. Both members did not have enough time to assess what just happened, their mouths agape, their forms stood still. When it hit them, however, they laughed like clowns, laughing on top of their lungs. It was incredibly funny for them.

“Nah that- that was too good. That suspense.” Sapnap rested his arm onto George’s shoulder, small droplets of tears falling down his face from laughing too hard. After a good two minutes, they sighed and looked into each other’s eyes. “Guess we are both good at PvP, eh?” Sapnap gushed.

“Nah, you just suck.” George replied, which Sapnap pouted. The American boy looked away and sighed in relief. “Hey, let’s go do something else, shall we? Should we try Wings of Freedom?”

“Hm.. nah, I was about to go on my own to try something. After all, we should spend these bags of coins.” George pulls out the coin bag into view. Sapnap looked upset at George’s remark, but since George is colorblind of course he wouldn’t see his expression. Wait. Oops. My bad haha.

“Fine… I’ll go play in the Block Champions area. Give me a call if you wanna play something together, alright? See you loverboy.” Sapnap chuckled and stepped out of the exit. The loverboy ran quickly to L’manburg Coast. He is going to the Archive after all.

Finally reaching the door after an exhausting run, he slowly turns the door agape. The neon red lights turned on, and all he could focus on was Manhunt.

Manhunt had exotic neon green splatter designs on the sides, along with a mask with a smiley face here and there. The British boy gulped, as he inserted a coin into the machine. Ding! One coin. He pressed Start with his right hand, holding the joystick on his left. On the screen, the text “Loading…” could be seen. Then, the screen went dark. George was left confused, but then the game began. He took a stool nearby and sat down, trying to focus on the game like a true gamer.

“What’s your name?” the game asked. George moves the joystick to the corresponding letters. G. E. O. R. G. E. Submit. A dialogue appears. “Nice to meet you, George! Do you want to go through the instructions?” George picked Yes.

“This game is about Dream, a speedrunner, who wanted to reach the end and defeat the game. However, due to his circumstances of being hunted down by his peers, he’ll face tedious obstacles. Your goal is to make sure he makes it to the end. Understand?” George pressed Yes.

“Understood. We shall begin the game. You’ll be controlling Dream. Good luck, George.” And so, the game goes to its first stage. Funnily enough, the controls and the appearance looks the same as it is to Minecraft, George took notice. But what fascinated him was when the game showed the hunter's screen. The hunters are basically his friends - Sapnap, BadboyHalo, and then…. GeorgeNotFound himself. What is this? The British boy dropped a sweat, but he had to stay focused. But, the name “Dream” lingered in his mind. Who’s he? Why does he sound familiar? The game then moved the screen to another screen, the “Speedrunner” screen.

The “Dream” in the game had a smiley face mask covered his entire face, only revealing his sharp jawline. He had dirty blonde hair, with exotic bright neon green highlights. Alongside that, George took notice of his clothing style. It was all black, his combat boots, his combat clothing, everything. Dream wore a sleeveless turtleneck, with a neon green blob at the left side of his chest, an illuminating green band on his arm near his shoulders. He is also equipped with two bracelets, or are they gloves? The gloves seem fingerless to George, with the middle finger being covered on both hands. His leggings were, of course, black, but the left thigh had a gap, you can compare it to Akali’s K/DA Pop/Star leggings. And his combat boot screams smokes and chains.

His appearance charmed George, to the point that George could have been seen red-faced. Anyway, George needs to focus on the game, and not Dream’s dashing looks.

The manhunt was about to begin with the countdown going on, but then the game shut down. Did the game crash on its own. Was it closing time? George wondered, and he took a look at his phone. Jesus Christ, it’s 11 PM! He could hear the announcement from outside of the Archive:

“ATTENTION, ALL GUESTS: It is now time to close Dream Arcade! We do hope you have a fun time here and we’ll see you tomorrow at 8 AM! Have a goodnight, everyone!”

Oh no, it really is time to close. George’s phone then rang, it was a call from Sapnap. British boy picked up the phone:

“Hey! Where are you right now? Come outside before I ditch you in there!”

“Sap, I’m in uh... Hypixel Parlor right now, I’ll try to come out as soon as I can!” That was clearly a lie.

“Yeah yeah, hurry, they’re closing their doors right now, you might be stuck in there if you’re not quick enough. Besides, all guests are leaving really quickly. You better run, loverboy.” Sap cooed.

“I’m coming, wait for me, mkay?” George reassured.

“Mmh, alright. Don’t leave me hanging”. Sapnap hummed then ended the call. It was time for George to rush outside, but sad thing is, the door was locked. Shit! He thought he was stuck, then he reminisced back to Tommy’s statement:

“Also, Sapnap, George, since you are special people, you will have access to the Dream Arcade anytime, because you see, at the back,” Tommy pointed at the emergency exit, “That’s where you can go in and go out, even if it’s as early as 4 AM, because Philza Minecraft always forgets to lock the back entrance, what a shame.”

He dashed to the emergency exit, but then he also noticed that it was also locked. Dangit! Tommy fooled him, he thought. But then, a low growl came from behind him, and George shooked and glared behind him.

“Hey, Gogy. It’s me.”

It was him.


	3. A CLOUD OF PIXELS.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George encountered the character of Manhunt, but in actual real-life form. After the encounter though, he had to escape the Archive, while Sapnap hostilely waits for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is way shorter, and I've been really busy so it took long enough to update! Enjoy!

“Ugh… what is George taking so long for? Is he trapped in there or some shit?” Sapnap was clearly annoyed since it has been ten minutes since he had phoned George. Resting his head on the chair.

Is George hallucinating? Well, who knows? Anyway, George couldn’t believe what was in front of him. Is that a real person, or not? He tried to reach his arm out to touch Dream, but his arm went through. George yelled in agony. The fear went into his brain as he sits down on the cold hard floor. Dream kneeled down, shushing the boy with his finger.

“Shhh, quiet now. The security guards are patrolling the area. You don’t want to alert them now, do you?” Dream shushed George. Even the brunette-haired man couldn’t believe what’s going on. A cloud of pixels popping out of a video game? Is he dreaming?

“Nono, you’re not DREAM-ing. Get it? Anyways, keep your silence and maybe you won’t be thrown into jail.” Dream then commanded George to hide in the old, mustered broom closet right in the corner of the Archive. As soon as he hid and closed the doors, poof. Dream was gone. But that isn’t what George needs to focus on right now. Right now, he needs to hold his breath and try not to be found out.

His heartbeat went a lot faster as the security guards entered the Archive. He tried to decipher the voices to see if he recognizes them. Slowly but surely, he listened in. He could hear a faint voice of Fundy and Quackity, but it soon became loud as they stood in the center of the Archive.

“Ay, I wonder when this game will be finished, my man. It had some great potential too, might be a big hit even.” Quackity exclaimed about Manhunt. It was a work in progress? Then the fox man spoke up.

“I’m trying my best to code the game, alright? Working as a game developer and a security guard is very tiring you know….” The tiredness of Fundy’s voice can be felt. George wondered if Fundy had gotten any sleep at all. But that’s beside the point. The brunette British man needs to keep his silence and himself still so he wouldn’t be caught. But then…

DING! George looked at his phone screen, popping a message from Sapnap: “What teh fuck took you so long for? Are you fucking trapped in there or what?”

The adrenaline arose. He immediately covered his mouth, while his heartbeat quickly went faster by the minute. Oh no, he can even hear them being alerted. George was almost shaken up when he saw the flashlight shining through the gaps of the door, emitting the dark closet with a bright glow. His eyes widen, his mouth agape, his hands gripped hard onto the phone, his ears taking grasp of what’s being said outside of the closet:

“WHO’S THERE?” yelled the Mexican man. It’s either a Fight or Flight, and George chose Flight. He dashed to the exit of the Archive, which surprisingly has now been unlocked. Strange, it was locked before, but that’s not the important part, he had to make a run from them, and he did.

He didn’t even bother looking behind, escape is the only thing that’s on his mind. Within a short distance, he made it out. He ran all the way from the back to the parking lot. Sapnap, who’s been chilling at the driver’s seat noticed George, and immediately unlocked the door for the British man to enter.

“What the fuck took you so long? You got trapped, didn’t you?” Sapnap scolded the brunette figure panting heavily from all the jogging. Feels like Manhunt huh?

“LISTEN, JUST DRIVE, FUNDY AND QUACKITY ARE ON ME!! RUN!!” And that’s a cue for Sapnap to slam his foot into the pedal. The car bumped into a few trash cans at the back, and there they went, back to home. As for Fundy and Quackity? Oh no… seems like the car had bumped into Fundy, causing him to be knocked over and gain a few bruises.

“Ayo man, are you alright? Let me get the medical kit-” Quackity concerned, to which Fundy held his wrist to stop him.

“Nah, no need. I can treat myself at home just fine. Let’s just continue our shift and call it a night?” Fundy stood up and flicked off dust fragments on his uniform, then headed back inside. The Mexican beanie man still stood there, worried, but decided to follow him back into the Dream Arcade.

So… what about the main boys? Well, they’ve reached home, and now they’re just sitting on the couch. George wanted to rest, but to even access the bedroom, he had to go through a short Sapnap scolding session.

“Why are you so careless with all the fucking time and shit?? Plus, you were in the Archive, didn’t you? I bet you played the fucking Manhunt game, you sick fucking liar!” Sapnap yelled at George, to which George had a reasonable excuse:

“Listen, I was hiding around the area, and knowing everywhere was locked, Archive’s the only escape route, right? Since Tommy did point out that it’s always open.” The British boy responded, which made Sapnap reflect.

“Ugh.. I guess you’re right. I’ll let you off the hook, but listen, just tell me what you’re going to play, instead of lying to me, you little bitch.” Sapnap scoffed and headed back into his bedroom. George sat there in the living room, thinking of what happened in the Archive.

Was he hallucinating? Was he daydreaming? He could not tell, but either way, Dream felt very…….real. Almost like he was an actual person. He sighed, and whispered to himself:

“Maybe I should rest, I’ll go investigate tomorrow.”

And back he goes to his bedroom for a good night's rest.


End file.
